


Our Little Secret ♡

by princeje0n



Category: Bad Boys Do It Better
Genre: BBDIB, Bad Boys Do It Better - Freeform, Best Friends, Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Library Sex, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Public Play, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n
Summary: Yu and MC visit the library in hopes of getting a book that MC really wants only for it to turn into a heated session.





	Our Little Secret ♡

We’ve been meeting in secret for a little over a month now. It’s been our little secret almost as long as they’ve started dating.

“Yu?! Are you listening to me?” She asked, slapping me lightly on my arm,

“Uh, Yeah… Studying… Got it.” We continued to walk and chat until we reached our destination. “The library?” I asked her and she nodded her head excitedly but immediately her smile turned to a frown.

“You really weren’t listening to me, were you?” I started shaking my head and she let out a sigh before grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me inside. “It won’t take that long, I promise… I just have to have to exchange books,” She said as I followed behind her.

I walked with her to the section that she was looking for. Watching as she struggled to get a book that was sitting on the top shelf. I chuckled to myself while reaching over her to grab it. Before giving it to her, I raised it over her head, “This was the book you wanted right?”

She nodded, trying to jump and get it but, failing miserably, “Seriously Yu this isn’t funny. Give it to me please,” She pouted while crossing her arms.

I took the time to act as if I was thinking about giving it back but then a smirk played upon my lips. I loved teasing her. “Kiss me and I’ll give it to you.”

She waited a little before slowly leaning into me. Closing her eyes and holding onto me as she stood on her tippy toes to get higher. Her soft, plump lips grazed mine as I felt her body go slightly limp in my arm. She deepened the kiss, forcing me to let go of the book and letting it fall to the ground. I lifted her right leg to wrap around my waist as she kissed me so sweetly. Listening to her sweet moans gracing my eardrums, I grabbed her by her hips, pulling her deeper into me as our tongues made figure 8′s in each other’s mouths. Pulling away to nibble at her juicy bottom lip, her moans, her groans… were like music to my ears and I wanted her to myself. I knew she had a boyfriend, though that never stopped us.

Her fingers snaked their way through my hair, hearing her turn into a panting mess every time I slid my fingers across her panties. Most of the time she wore a skirt around me, which made times like this much easier. She had become sensitive to my touch and seeing the way she reacted to me, proved that I was much better than him in this sense.

I pulled her panties to the side, slowly inserting a finger into her as her four walls closed around it. She felt so good and took everything in me not to take her right there. I began rubbing her clit in a circular motion with my thumb as my index finger continued to push into her, hearing her get louder with each thrust motion. I leaned down to nibble on her neck, leaving marks all over her as if to mark her as mine, though I knew they would eventually fade with time.

I watched her shiver under my touch, continuing to moan but, I placed my finger close to her mouth, telling her to bite whenever she felt like doing so. Though I would love to hear her screaming my name… this wasn’t the place right now. Plus, I didn’t want anyone else hearing how beautiful she sounded whenever she was close.

I turned her around, bringing my lips close to her ear as I nibbled on her earlobe, whispering seductively in her ear. I watched as she began to melt, rubbing her slit and feeling her get wetter with each nibble. “I really wanna be inside you,” I mumbled in her ear.

She leaned closer to me, her voice a little raspy as she tried to mumble what she always told me before we did it. “You know I have a b-boyfriend Yu…”

“We’re way past that point,” I smirked, moving my fingers in and out of her at a fast pace as I lightly tugged on her long [H/C] locks, her nails digging deeper into my arm. I knew most of her sensitive spots and what to do to turn her on. I leaned close enough to where she could feel my breath on her neck causing her to shudder and to lean back against me.

“Yu…” I heard her say sweetly but, at that moment, I heard footsteps coming our way. I placed my index finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet.

Grabbing her by the hand, I moved us over one aisle. “I’ll go get a key to one of the rooms…” She said as she stumbled away, trying to keep her balance. I watched her go up to the librarian and get one of the keys for the study rooms. She comes back, dangling the key in front of me as she winked. “We have it for at least 30 minutes so you better make it count.”

Grabbing her by the wrist, I smirked and pulled her toward the last room. She closed the door and locked it, before turning towards me and kissing me deeply again. Pushing me toward the armless chair, she unbuttoned my pants quickly. She pulled them down and let gravity take over the rest, freeing my hard-on. Her soft delicate hands wrapped around me and I felt her warm mouth slightly on the tip. She moved her tongue in a circle motion, toying with me– toying with my patience.

“F-Fuck ____,” I groan as she started to bob her head up and down.

Moving in a circular motion and her fingers snaked their way up my shirt to feel my chest. She looked up at me with her hazel eyes making eye contact. I snaked my fingers through her hair, grabbing a hand full of it before stopping her and thrusting into her mouth. She moaned on my dick, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through me as I came close to my release but before I could, she pulled back causing me to groan at the loss of her. Saliva trailed from her mouth to my dick and it immediately turned me on more. Something about it just seemed– erotic.

She got up to walk over to the table, bending over and motions for me to come over. I licked my lips as I watched her move her hips back and forth, most likely trying to get a little friction in between her leg. Stopping her, I moved my fingers to hook onto her black lace boy shorts and gave them a tug.

“Fuck…” I groaned when I felt how wet she was. If I really wanted to, I could take her right here but, I wouldn’t unless she said it was okay. I rubbed her from behind, bending her over, watching how her body continued to react to me pleasuring it. Her moans filled the silent room– and it was surprising no one had come to check what the noise was.

She moved her hand down to play with her clit, causing her hips to buck. I really wanted to taste her so, with that I removed my fingers. She groaned as my fingers left her, but then quickly gasped at the feel of my tongue on her. She automatically arched her back for me, allowing my tongue to go deeper inside.

“Y-Yu…” She moaned my name and I had completely lost it. I started to nibble on her clit as her legs started to go weak. She still rubbed herself but, before she could get her release, I pulled away and she groaned at the loss of me.

“Play with it,” I growled as she climbed on top of the table. Spreading her legs wide, she continued to play with herself. I sat back in the chair, rubbing myself to the view of her. She was beautiful and to see her vulnerable and giving me a show– it turned me on more than I’d liked to admit.

“Moan my name.” I groan and she did just that. Rubbing herself harder as she laid back a little, she began fingering herself harder. I started to buck my hips as if I was fucking her. Watching as she came closer and closer to her release, I felt myself getting close as well, but before we could both finish, there was a knock on the door startling both of us.

“It hasn’t been 30 minutes yet… the fuck,” I mumbled to her and she shrugged, both of us fixing ourselves as if nothing happened.

She opened the door but, right before she was about to speak. She froze and I looked to see who it was, smirking at him. He realized who she was with and got instantly pissed.

Opening the door wider, I stood beside her as she cleared her throat. “We were studying… What do you want?” I said as she nudged me in my side and he gave me a side glance.

“I came for my girlfriend… if you don’t mind.” Rei said as she gathered her things and walked out with him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned back to smirk at me.

I rolled my eyes in their direction and started gathering my things when I got a text from her.

‘I’ll meet you at your house later… you’re finishing what you started (;’

I smirked and continued to walk out of the library. If only he knew what she was really doing behind his back. He wouldn’t be so cocky then.


End file.
